The Flame of the Heart
by Lily of Chastity
Summary: What happens when Yuuki retrieves Kaname's heart from the fiery furnace that is finally put out? This is my version of VK's ending. I'm changing it. YuMe.
1. Chapter 1

Though it may be, it seems that all I've ever known was angst and painful drama. It has tightly coiled itself into my life to the point I've died.

It's hard to find a memory that in some way didn't reek of your essence.

I lived and breathed, but in the long run my heart always fell back to you.

I tried my best to live out your desires, and it truly has been hard.

My life definitely has been happy, please don't misinterpret that. It's been full of amazing people, events, and love, of course.

But it's always been lacking. It's lacked ever since you left me.

I understand that you felt what you did would in some way atone for your past mistakes, but it made being alive hard when I thought of you.

I took down your pictures, sealed off your tomb, and did my absolute best to take over your roles and make them mine own.

Kaname Kuran, my life has never been completely full without you.

I loved my husband, Zero, dearly. He was my best friend, companion, and even the father of my children.

Oh, Ai… I remember when I first realised I was going to bear your child, my daring Kaname… it was a happy moment. When I looked at her for the first time, I saw your eyes. It was a time I felt alive again.

I suppose, you'd of loved her as much as I did, if not more.

Yuuki put down her ball pointed pen, as she finished up her letter. She glanced down at it. It'd been awhile since she wrote to Kaname, knowing he'd probably never read it while she was alive. She had a box she kept them in, locked safely away. She let out a sigh, brushing her long brown strands from her face.

She didn't really feel alone, especially since she had her lovely babies with her; her daughter Ai, and her son Ren. Ren looked like an exact duplicate of his father Zero. He even carried his fashion choices.

Yuuki influenced Ai to dress very proper and elegantly, since that is how her mother taught her as well.

Ai was pretty much Kaname. Long, wavy, thick hair that draped her shoulder blades, and eyes the colour of chocolate, tinted with a mystic crimson. She was beautiful, just like her father.

It'd been a few years since Zero passed away. Yuuki really didn't keep track after that. It hurt like hell when her companion left her again. It was more acceptable this time since it was of natural causes.

She smiled in thought of him. He was alas a forgiving soul. He turned rather gentle, and fought for Yuuki's love for half a century, before she truly wanted to marry him.

Yuuki was the "queen" of the vampires for a long time. It took many years to find a "peace" between the human and vampire world, and thanks to Kaname's sacrifice, everything was put into place.

Everyone but Zero and Kaname were here. They'd still frequent each other, all looking the same. Their personalities weathered down with years of aging, but their enthusiasm remained.

Yuuki had developed a sisterly like relationship with Ruka, who'd once felt otherly toward her. Ruka was there for her, though Ruka had felt the same hardships Yuuki did when Kaname faded away.

Ichijo Takuma yearly visited if he wasn't watching over Kaname. It made Yuuki happy that someone would always be there with him.

The pure blooded queen didn't feed off of anyone anymore, either. It was exhausting carrying around memories that didn't belong to her, especially when that person was gone.

Surprisingly, even Juuri's memories came and went from time to time on accident.

Every single time it'd happen, Yuuki always, ALWAYS was reminded of her true lover. What was it about Kaname that kept her attached?

That was never an inquiry she questioned. She merely knew she needed to live in a world where he consciously existed.

Over the years, she'd also grew extremely close to Aidou Hanabusa. She was his best friend, and he was hers.

He'd never gotten over his swollen demand for respect, and always made mean comments, but that's what Yuuki enjoyed so much. Since Zero's death, and since her children were serious creatures, Aidou has been the one who made her smile most.

He was an extremely intelligent person. Almost immediately after Ai's birth, which was two and some years after Kaname's initial sealing, Hanabusa found Kaname's old research journal regarding the core of what vampirism was. But it was incomplete, obviously given up on.

There's a knock at the door. Yuuki doesn't look up or respond to it, taking it merely as a sign someone's about to present themselves into the room.

"Excuse me, Mother", the light, chiming voice began, "I'd just like to remind you you have that meeting with the Association tomorrow".

Yuuki nodded.

"Ai..." Yuuki trailed off.

Her daughter stood there in an elegant, ruffled satin dress in the colour of white with a bow at the collar. "What is it"? Her daughter asked her, concern filling her features.

"How about you and Ren come with me"?

Ai stands now surprised. It'd been a long time since she'd been asked to accompany her mother anywhere, especially at a meeting with the Association.

Daughter Ai places her hand on her mother's shoulder.

"Alright", she agrees, as she pulls at Yuuki's arm. Yuuki's eyes look toward what she feels, followed by a head turn. She flinched. She wasn't expecting this.

"Please"? Ai asks, with a light face. It was holding an embarrassed expression. Mother gives a small nod before wincing, as a small amount of blood squirted on their faces. Ai slurped and gulped numerous times before finishing.

Using the sleeve of her dress, she wipes off the excess blood. Thank you mother, she thought.

Being able to tell Yuuki was in one of her darker moments, Ai excused herself and exited the room.

She instead visits the lounge where her brother is, who is reading some scratchings on paper about god knows what.

She pops up from under his book with a dorky smile. "Hi"! She giggles, now blocking his view.

He simply blinks.

She continues to stand in his way as he stares at her dumbfounded. It only causes more laughter.

"You're annoying", he sighs, putting the book on his lap.

Placing herself next to him, leaning down, she begins, "Mother suggests us attending that meeting with her, the one Seiren reminded us about".

This even took Ren aback with surprise.

Yuuki never invited them to official business.

What could be cooking in her mind, Ren pondered the thought.

"Maybe she's ready to hand some of the duties to us"? She guesses.

"That could be it. Time to find our own roles in life. Share the responsibilities", he added.

The night carried on with small guesses until they retired for the evening, along with Yuuki.

For the passed ten centuries, the Hunter's Association had handled many affairs in regards to the existence of vampires and their crimes.

The fresher weapons made exterminating the fiends easier, ultimately bringing the raging dangerous occurrences down to a small, rare occasion.

They still graced many parties and meetings, and did regular checks on purebloods to keep them in check as well.

Regardless of the amount of powerful weapons created from Kaname's own power, it wouldn't wear down the possibility of another uprising with the last remaining pures.

For the longest time, Zero was its head. His heart had changed and he was full of a new found forgiveness, but it didn't stop him from getting the job done. He'd carried out his work beautifully to the point of a comfortable coexistence.

The government no longer hided the vampires' existence, nor their history. But Yuuki didn't allow humans access to their history.

Though her father Kaien Cross and Zero had passed, it didn't get in the way of the hunters and Yuuki to agree on a new suitable replacement. His name was Shiki, who'd come down Toga's family line. He looked just like him, just held more class in his walk. He looked to be around the physical age of mid fourties and some.

The Association's location remained the same. It was still as dreary as it was. That's why the meetings took place in a common location; the Cross School.

It was that time. High noon was the time, as the associates gathered around a lengthy table, Yuuki at one end, Shiki Yagari at the other, and the seats randomly taken up by more senior hunters. Ai and Ren stood behind Yuuki, who held a tight composure the entire time of the silence.

Shiki coughed as he began.

"Miss Kuran Yuuki", he stated.

"Yagari Shiki", she replied politely.

"Kuran, it's been decided we're going to put the fire out of the furnace".

Yuuki's eyes widened in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Disbelief.

Absolute Disbelief.

What did he say?

Could it truly be words of long awaited hope?

This day has fatefully been fantasized over and over again for a thousand years.

Perhaps this was a momentary dream.

This was too good to be a reality.

Reality had always seemed so dark and unrewarding – a curse, if you will.

And everlasting punishment by God for being a beast of the night feasting on the life force of other living things.

Yuuki's eyes were still extremely wide.

The moment of hearing the words uttered by the new chairman felt like another hundred years flew passed. That only happened because of all the dreams and hopes Yuuki ever had during the experience of living without Kaname came back in a rush and practically slapped her in the face.

Her throbbing pulse caused an ache in her eyesight. Everything became a slight blur even as she noticed and even heard the concern of the others around her for being slightly incoherent.

Alas, the final tone sounding off in Ai's voice brought Yuuki back from yet another lifetime passing in the blink of an eye with the words, "Mother", sounding off.

Kuran Yuuki blinked and suddenly came back from the paradox.

The faces around the table of all board members held concern and confusion as she gasped in almost a pained, raspy voice, "Are you certain"?

The new Shiki, chairman, confirmed with an exact "yes". He was unmoving, and seriousness filled his features. She wasn't sure why, but Yuuki felt comfort in the coldness he radiated.

In another snap of the moment, the minute of tight angst passed from the room.

Both Ren and Ai were still a bit ruffled from the news as they themselves weren't sure what to expect.

This was something not even their mother ever talked about. They were extremely aware of the dire craving she had of him and that she'd dreamed of this for years upon years. Her blood told them intimate things they'd never of wanted to know.

The darkness of her desires had brought Ren to sickness before at a time. They were extremely realistic and moving in wicked ways.

It was clear that the Queen of the Vampires loved what she had now, but she'd destroy it all at the chance of being with that creature again.

Ren had come to an uncomfortable stance with the idea of this man walking the ground again with a pulse.

This was not his father, and in fact at a point, could have killed him, making his existence moot.

The risk of that reality brought him to feel as if he were green.

Ai, on the other hand, seemed a bit more curious.

Many, many times has she looked upon the man in the ice coffin.

Only positive things would exit her birth giver's mouth about what lay inside in a world where time was skewed.

A smile suddenly appeared on Yuuki's face.

"What are we waiting for"? Yuuki asked in a raw tone.

She herself couldn't convey what it is she was feeling. There was both bitterness and excitement in her soul.

"It's scheduled for tomorrow", a board member explained, "it'll be at the strike of noon".

"Thank you. Is this what the meeting was for"?

"Yes, Kuran. It's been anonymous across our board. With your incredible cooperation with us over the past eon, we thought it'd be pivotal to let you know, and our privilege to include you with the news", the chairman explained.

Not much more had happened in the board room.

It was excused shortly after it gathered, and the three living Kurans took their leave as well.

They had what seemed to be a long car ride home.

Yuuki for the first time in a long time was excited.

She began to truly take in her surrounds of the world.

The rocks, the trees, the dirt path, and the ruins – they decored the sides of the roads for a long time, and Yuuki had seen them countless times before but never truly had seen them.

It'd been a long time.

She realized she'd locked her soul inside an ice coffin too.

She hadn't felt anything, truly, had she? Over the span of her existence since she hadn't had her beloved.

Just thinking about tomorrow, and feeling the body of what truly was her soul, moved her in a way that made her feel alive again.

What she'd been doing wasn't living, but simply existing…


	3. Chapter 3

It was like the rebirth of life at that reckoning moment.

It was the opening of one's eyes for the very first time.

It was the realization of one's lost dreams one forgotten now remembered.

The immaturity of one's innocent lost and locked away in what seemed as if forever, now reimagined in a childlike fantasy.

As our Queen hovered outside the car door daydreaming in the clouds near endless possibilities regards to her beloved heart again beating, a firm yank on her coat sleeve was performed.

With a thud, the abrasive Ai pulled her mother into the back of the car seat, and gave a frustrating glare.

Yuuki was not present in the moment, but lost in the past of forgotten life.

Yuuki was herself a millennia ago.

A ditzy smile appeared on her face as her children glared at her in confusion.

Yes, they knew what this news had meant to their – absolutely.

What they failed to realise was that she truly wasn't living.

Her soul had come back once again.

Within twenty four hours, the epitome of life would return again.

Yes, within those hours, something could happen.

The likeliness of that happening?

Low percentage, absolutely, as well.

The Queen's absent mindedness caused her daughter to fume with negativity.

It didn't effect Yuuki, though!

The daydreaming of what her obsession once was, is coming to be yet again.

The repetitive thought process wasn't getting old.

It was like a child receiving a toy they'd dreamt about their entire lives, just at the tip of their fingers.

Unable to contain their excitement, the antsy attitude continuous until the anticipated events occurred to satisfy the wait.

Exactly that, is what Yuuki was feeling.

 _Eventually when they got home,_ our queen began activing different.

It was always a quiet place, the mansion of Kuran.

In Yuuki's private time, she'd spend hours in the previous tomb where Kaname's life with her had begun.

She'd frequent the locations they'd spent many of their hours together.

But what is this recollection? Ai thought in a perplex manner.

Ai was once obsessed with someone as well.

In a sense, she understood, but she also eventually gave him up because she knew that her life would have no meaning while dwelling on the time she used obsessing over the person.

It was her first father, Zero.

Everyone knew about it.

Ai sometimes pondered on the idea, but for the most part, it didn't bother her anymore.

Knowing that her mother held onto the aspirations of her second father went over her head.

The fact that she is acting this way disturbed Ai.

"We'll invite everyone here tomorrow night"! her mother exclaimed.

Inviting all of her old friends – Kaname's servants until the end, back in the house…

Yuuki never had people here.

She never used her authority to pull people to their home, or their presence.

The fact was, the vampire society definitely still thrived, especially with the cooperation of the Kurans and the Vampire Hunter Association.

Sure, the Kuran family attended parties and whatnot, but to think Yuuki was exercising power to bring such a thing to their home, over one person?

Who am I to think this… Ai thought.

The thing was, Ai _wasn't_ alive those years ago when this was the lifestyle the society lived.

Yuuki brought it all down during the cleaning of the land's slate regarding the vampires.

The memories that haunted the mansion screamed and singed through the halls.

Neither Yuuki, Ai, or Ren really knew what Kaname had seen there, either.

There was just so much excitement spouting from Yuuki, that it was disturbing the aura of the home.

She was planning a welcoming home party.

Nobody knew what that would entail.

It was the least of Yuuki's concerns…


	4. Chapter 4

A dead pace.

A breathing blight of a moment.

A twinkling of an eye.

An endless eternity.

A screaming silence.

A skewed moment in existence where nothing showed time was passing.

Blink, blink, and blink.

The outlines of shadowed objects were able to be seen, lightly.

Perhaps eyesight wasn't quite adjusted to view their details as the darkness fogged the room.

It semi resembled a gas.

Yuuki opened her eyes.

Eagerness. Great enthusiasm. A gain in heart pace.

These were part of a list that troubled our queen during this particular night.

She was so close, yet so far.

Remembering the barely experienced skin of Kaname's…

He was so warm, and smelled so delightfully pleasant.

He was so beautiful.

His blood red eyes full of life and desire for only Yuuki.

She remembered that it was not her that led Kaname's life, but the fate of their kind – vampires.

He was so full of guilt and felt he had to make it up to humanity for the sins of the race they both were.

Ultimately it was his love for both Yuuki and the future of humanity that brought everyone to where they were today.

It was an endless loop of reminder of what has, is, and has yet to come from that absolute bitter night from over a millennia ago.

The house of ancient in which they had lived for a time, has gone through a lot to keep it standing.

Would Kaname remember it?

Would he be happy to see it, or even be happy to be brought back to Yuuki, she wondered.

With that last frightening thought, Yuuki let the darkness embrace her mind.

 _The following morning…_

"Yuuki Kuran"! A voice yelled.

"In here"! Yuuki called back to the voice, whom she recognized belonged to Ruka.

Yuuki stood in front of a body lengthed mirror, over obsessing with her appearance, and what it was she was going to be wearing. She wanted it to be comfortable yet elegant.

She toyed with her annoyingly long hair, she thought of it as such in the extreme of the moment, and hissed at it in frustration.

"Yuuki"? Ruka's voice called nearby in the outer hall.

"In here", Yuuki growled, still showing obvious signed of irritation.

Ruka walked into the bedroom and analysed the situation, causing confusion to fill her elegant features.

She tilted her head to the side, her golden brown hair following the lead and fell off her shoulder.

"Sit down, sit down", she told Yuuki, as she understood the situation.

Yuuki did as told and sat down.

This led our lady Ruka to the Kuran closet, and immediately grabbed something that she found both suited the situation and would complement Yuuki well for a reunion of her lifetime.

As quickly as the fair haired vampiress turned around, she dropped the dress in a hard gasp, which was followed by a sudden sound.

 _Slice!_

"What are you doing"?! She yelled at Yuuki, who dropped the handful of hair that just then freed from her head.

Ruka angrily yanked the blade, which seemed to of came from nowhere, out of the queen's hand and tossed it on the floor, before meeting her eyes.

"I understand your fear, Yuuki, but stop this nonsense, and get ahold of yourself"!

Yuuki's face remained poker.

"You always chop your hair off when you freak out", Ruka sighed, now holding a puzzled attitude.

"I'm sure you'd understand", she sighed heavily. "It's like cutting off a heavy weight".

Our crybaby queen began whimpering.

"But this time… it didn't seem to do much of anything".

Ruka grabbed Yuuki's face.

"Listen to me"!

Yuuki looked the other direction.

"You and I both know Lord Kaname. He was always about you, Yuuki. This will be fine. He will only be happy for everything from this time to come".

"You think so"?

"Absolutely. You of ALL people should know that. You should be exited. You gave him a child. Now, when he comes back, he will be able to meet her, and you will be able to tell him what a beautiful world he enabled her to live in. You will be able to tell him everything that you have done, experienced… he will meet Ai and be ecstatic".

After hearing such things, Yuuki smiled lightly.

Ruka went back over to the spot where she dropped the dress and picked it up.

She had Yuuki get up so she could dress her up like a doll, practically.

During huge events, Ruka always did such things for her.

She stripped naked, and stood before the mirror.

Ruka left the room momentarily to grab a pair of scissors to address the mess she made earlier.

Before Yuuki, was her reflection.

It was unstained, and in a sense, unflawed.

The poisonous curse that pulsed through her veins were of ancient times, and has yet to stop doing what it did best.

Because of the poison, she would be able to see Kaname again.

Through these times of revelation, Yuuki would contemplate reality. Was everything real?

What a weird thought.

She could only bring herself to glare at her reflection in disgust.

She found herself repulsive.

She turned away to the opposing direction.

Ruka returned, and within the hour, she was prepared to meet Kaname's body again.

During the hours of morning, both Ai and Ren had prepared themselves as well.

The Association had only informed intimate relations of Kaname Kuran from times of past, what would be happening this afternoon.

But particularly, Yuuki, they invited.

They explained to her in a letter she received that morning they would give her his heart to do with what she'd like.

Aido was informed to be at the tomb site where Kaname had remained.

She would have their King's body prepared, and both Yuuki and Ai would contribute their blood to the weakened heart to assist in a gentle strengthening, and then the rest would be history.

Ruka and her spouse accompanied the Kuran's to the headquarters, but would not go in.

They went by car, Akatsuki drove.

Yuuki exited, and met with the president.

This was the moment.

The moment she'd always imagined.

The cherry to her dessert.

The large furnace that broiled and burned in front of her, still blazed.

The entire association gathered around the large room, as one of them cooled the large stone structure.

The newest Shiki bowed to Kuran Yuuki, with a shovel like object in hand.

With the door let open, and the fires calming and dying, he leaned over to see through the small opening, and shoved the object in.

In one small scooping motion, he brought out a pulsing black object.

With a tear shed, Yuuki identified it immediately – a heart.

A charcoal like, tarred, black heart thumped in the presence of her and the association.

It was quiet, and the pulsing could be heard gently.

"With deepest gratitude, Lady Yuuki, I present you with this vessel – a vessel in which has saved many people from darkest of times. With it, it has created a future of balance and prosperity. I return it to where it rightfully belongs", President Shiki spoke, presenting the heart to her on the shovel, like a dinner plate.

She smiled silently, lovingly gazing down at the object.

She could feel the entire room watching her as she picked it up in her sloth-like of ways.

They gave a quick round of applause, as the moment was documented.

She looked everywhere around her, the moment being completed, and the association carrying on with business as usual.

New Shiki bowed again, as the furnace door was bolted shut permanently.

She let out a tear again, as she felt Kaname's life in her hands.

"Darling, just a few moments longer", she whimpered in a whispered tone to the heart, close to her lips.

She then pressed her lips to it kindly, before she existed the dreadful place.

Both Ruka and her spouse waited outside near an open door leading to the inside of the car.

Yuuki held a stern expression.

"To the tomb".


	5. Chapter 5

Within the moments of endless waits, only a common thought was shared.

The thought that Kaname would be among them once again, as though he never left.

It will be as though he never left, yet… it will be oh so odd, that the void that had been empty for so long will once more be filled. It will be difficult to get used to the space being filled again.

It will be like no room to move again, in a comforting of ways.

Yuuki's grasp on his heart wasn't cruel. It was protective.

She knew his heart was indestructible, yet felt the need to let nothing touch it but herself, since she trusted only herself to give Kaname back his life.

She glanced out the window of the moving vehicle, as it passed familiar scenery.

It was sign that time was still moving.

The ruins of society and new civilization both rivaled each other for attention in the background of the trees and nature like things.

It was a smooth process, until they reached a location which was only of a short distance from which they left.

It was the tomb.

The tomb that enclosed the body of the almighty king of the vampires.

One of the originals, he would soon walk again… hopefully, Yuuki thought.

Yuuki didn't wait this time.

As the vehicle moved, she opened her car door and tumbled out.

"I cannot wait a moment longer", she said to the black heart.

"Yuuki"! the others called out to her.

She didn't care.

She didn't listen.

She waited for this. She LIVED for this moment.

This fantasy would become a reality.

This man whom she loved dearly, whom she deemed her GOD, was only a second away from life yet again, and not a living soul would keep Yuuki from that.

She would give anything for Kaname, even Ai…

She stopped.

Ichijo Takuma met with her face and gave a simple bow and a poker face.

She grimaced as he watched her.

Would she really do that?

She sighed and stopped moving as she brought herself to her senses.

"How could I think something so dark"?! She reprimanded herself.

He moved out of her way, unaware of what was going on through her head.

They'd never had much of a relationship, Yuuki and Takuma.

It didn't matter at the moment, she thought. She would contemplate that later.

Nothing mattered!

She had to stay positive.

Her feet continued onward, toward the ice structure, where she then found a familiar face – that belonging to the family friend Aidou Hanabusa.

His expression met with hers with that of an understanding.

Yuuki Kuran began to cry as Aidou, without need for instruction, began to destroy the ice that enclosed his master's – his friend's – body.

It melted in a steam like fashion.

Carefully, as the ice disappeared, Aidou supported the body.

And then, all the way down to his feet, Kaname's lifeless body was freed.

His expression remained the same – dead like in his permanent sleep.

Aidou's grasp around Kaname was tight as he carefully handled his body to the floor.

Shyly, and teary eyed, Yuuki stepped forward.

Aidou left Kaname's body on the stilled floor respectfully, leaving it to Yuuki to do whatever it was that she wanted.

"In death, you're so beautiful, Kaname", she sobbed, in both happiness and fear.

A debt will be fulfilled.

Next to Kaname's side, Yuuki brought herself to her knees and stared into the coldness that belonged to Kaname.

Her hands slowly were brought to the collar of his neck.

She took hold of the button, and undid it.

She repeated the act to the next one, and the next one, until she had access to his chest.

Yuuki slipped the cloth away that revealed the hole in his chest.

It still looked fresh.

She was filled with the quick memory of when she last saw Kaname full of life.

The final moments made her bitter, and they haunted her for ten centuries.

That was the only grudge she held, and even at the moment she'd been waiting for, they made her feverishly angry.

She stared at his chest cavity, then to his expressionless face.

Only to grab the vessel, she took her sight off of Kaname.

She brought the blackened pulsing object to the hole in his chest, and sat it inside.

Biting into her own flesh, she created an open wound that leaked blood. Swiftly, she dripped it over his wound.

The blood was immediately absorbed, and the flesh of her brother began coming to life – to heal.

Kaname's chest expanded, showing life.

 _A breath!_

 _Another breath._

 _No life anywhere else… keep searching!_

 _Where is it?_

 _What's going on?_

 _So much crying… why do I cry…_

Kaname…! Am I too late!? PLEASE, NO.

"Yuuki"? A familiar voice questioned.

 _A voice…_

 _A voice I cannot remember, yet comforts me so…_

 _What is this!?_

With drained eyes, Kaname's eyes were opened, and met with Yuuki's.

"Kaname…"! she gasped.


	6. Chapter 6

In the pulse of the moment, life had changed.

What fiction that had been imagined for almost a thousand years had finally been written into a reality.

The tongue that had longed for water had finally been quenched of its desire.

As soon as she heard her name, Yuuki was brought to a sudden realization.

She figured that this was heaven.

She was very understanding of the fact that her life was never going to end.

And in that, she couldn't truly comprehend what an ending was, but from her experience of living, her length of life seemed endless, and this was possibly the ending.

Perhaps I am dead, she thought.

She closed her eyes and took in the moment as she brought the fact this creature was alas awake and brought to conscienceness.

"Ka..na…me", she muttered, in a very slow tone.

To speak his name to him, and for him to hear, was a real thing.

She didn't know if it were real.

Even if a dream, it was so real and so lovely, she couldn't help but give into the temptation and take a bite of the everlasting taste she'd been craving for so long – Kamame's existence.

She opened her dark ruby like eyes, and brought them to Kaname's grim gaze.

They looked so exhausted, Kaname's eyes.

With the connection of her gaze, she saw what it was that Kaname himself had wanted in that moment.

"Please drain me if that is what you wish, Kaname", Yuuki sobbed.

With that, she brought her wrist to Kaname's suddenly blood lusting eyes.

He didn't speak.

His shriveling existence demanded a life essence to feed his own.

He himself could not ignore the very nature of what he was, and in that, he bit into his sister.

Yuuki could feel life going into him.

It was the most satisfying thing to experience.

"Kaname"! Ichijo stammered.

Yuuki herself wasn't really paying attention since she gave into the moment that she'd waited for for so long.

Takuma Ichijo somehow came between his bloodthirsty vampire ancestor and Kaname's kin, and severed the exchange of life and death.

Both of the Kuran kin were left breathing hard for air, both in the same state of life at that second.

"Kaname", Yuuki whimpered, a tear of satisfaction and happiness falling form the right of her eye, with a light smile of content forming in the curves of her whitened lips.

With what he'd taken from Yuuki, Kaname was able to bring himself up.

The open cavity in his chest was able to heal itself entirely, and a lot of the death had left him thanks to Yuuki's gift to him.

He bore an expression of disgust with what he'd just done to her.

Kaname was never happy with what he was as a living essence – a vampire – a creature of the night that fed off the life essence of other creatures.

He brought his hand to her warm cheek and they exchanged a moment of acknowledgement.

They both longed for each other, except Kaname didn't feel the same loneliness as Yuuki had since he was frozen during the duration of time.

"Lord Kaname"! Takuma exclaimed.

He interrupted the moment for them to make sure they were both okay.

They both carried soft expressions now, Kaname and Yuuki, as they turned their heads in the direction of the guardian of the tomb Kaname had been for so long.

Alas, Ai Kuran, Ren, Ruka and Akatsuki stepped into the space.

They were careful not to interrupt initially since they could hear what was going on.

It was hard for Ai to watch what was going on since what created her was in front of her.

She never knew what it'd feel like to see her true father alive.

For so long Yuuki would bring her to the tomb, and talk about him, and even have conversations with the frozen man.

But, to see him alive, lightly filled with lively features, somewhat stung.

Ai knew Yuuki was always filled with a dread, but she grew up with a family.

With Ren as a brother and Zero as a father figure, it strung to see her mother's life change instantly before her.

She knew she loved Kaname more than anyone in the world, even perhaps, Ai herself.

She watched carefully, and in a slight disbelief.

Kaname sensed the new presences, and slowly turned his head to meet with new faces and familiar ones.

He could smell the relation of the blood in the new faces, but didn't comment.

In fact, he ignored it entirely and turned his attention back to Yuuki.

He didn't really know what was going on but, he was truly so happy to see her.

To see her face filled with a genuine happiness, it brought him to a place it felt like he hadn't visited in awhile.

It was such a warm place…


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm so happy", Yuuki's words held a hint of disbelief in them as the flowed from her lips. She drew them back, somewhat hesitant, and then pursed her lips.

She went for Kaname, the essence of her life suddenly. He became her god in that instant of realization.

"I'm happy too…" Kaname trailed off, now allowing confusion to fill his features.

He turned his head again, around the tomblike structure he and his fellow vampires were in, and stared at them, analyzing the moment.

He then turned back to Yuuki, and touched her. She blushed at his touch. It was real.

 _It was real._

 _Nothing was in their way._

 _Nothing was in their way!_

She smiled at him as she then turned back to her friends.

"Kaname", Yuuki spoke, "Do you have an idea what is… going on"? She choked for a moment. The past, anchored by bitterness, kept attaching itself to Yuuki as she lingered on the reality that haunted her and consumed her Kaname from her for so many years.

He himself was puzzled. Time wasn't exactly on his side in regards to understanding how much had gone by.

He suddenly raised his eyebrows and stared down at his chest.

"My heart…"! He gasped slowly.

"I have returned it to you", she answered his surprise.

She could tell he was about to get angry.

"Kaname", she said again.

"Please let me explain everything to you. Please hold on. I'll answer everything to you. For now, know that over a thousand years have passed since that day you gave your heart away".

He was normally reasonable in some senses of the word.

Since he had an utter respect for Yuuki, he decided, as difficult as it was going to be, to heed to Yuuki's request and disregard is wonderings of what he last remembered – giving his heart away to the cause of keeping the vampires under control.

Yuuki motioned toward her friends and children, specifically Ai, to come closer.

Ai gazed in a daze. That was her father in motion.

A frozen figure for the longest time in her memories, now filled with a life.

She stepped forward, Ren close behind her.

Takuma, Hanabusa, Ruka, and Akatsuki were all respectfully distant. No one knew how things were going to pan out.

"This girl", Kaname said, blandly.

"She's…"

"This is our daughter, Kaname".

Kaname widened his eyes the shock of the moment.

He had a daughter?!

"Come, Ai", Yuuki requested.

Reluctantly, Ai abided to the request and came toward her natural parents.

She bent down toward them.

They both still looked so exhausted from their blood exchange, it made her crave blood herself.

Both Yuuki and Kaname sat up strongly now, as they were presented with Ai.

Kaname kept an unexpected expression on his face as he stared Ai down.

Ai wasn't afraid to stare back at the face she had come to know so well.

"Mesmerizing", he said.

"Intriguing", Ai returned the compliment. She truly was intrigued.

Ai was slightly taken in by Kaname.

He was so familiar to her, yet she had no memories of his life at all beside the light and faded ones she'd ever seen from Yuuki, but even then she didn't have much to go on.

Yuuki lived in her past, and recalled all of her memories with Kaname well.

"Zero"? Kaname then asked.

"No, that is Ren", said Yuuki. "That is my son with Ai's second father, Zero".

Ren still radiated some type of innocence no one could explain. He was a quiet creature.

He moved the corner of his lip into a half smile, as Kaname turned back to Ai.

"I've heard you before", he told his daughter.

Ai wasn't prepared to hear that.

Yuuki gestured for everyone else to come and greet their old friend.

It was only brief before Yuuki was pushing everyone to head back to the car.

"Let's go back. Kaname… I have so much to tell you. But please wait until tonight when we're alone, and you're adjusted. I'll tell you anything", Yuuki explained.

The party didn't seem to have an argument for that suggestion, so everyone, including the weak Kaname, entered the car, and worked to return to the ancient Kuran mansion.

It didn't really feel like a sleep to Kaname.

It felt like nothing happened, when he thought about it.

He was uncertain of what was going on, and It hurt his head.

He stared out the window as Yuuki did hours before.

He watched the objects, plants, and other signs of life flow by down the current of motion as the car continued onward to their destination.

Ren adjusted his coat to get more comfortable, and Ai adjusted her butt position in the seat awkwardly, trying to make not so obvious attempts to stare at her father more.

Yuuki stared at Kaname in segments, too, except she didn't care if he noticed.

Her heart was so full at that moment, there wasn't anything to lose anymore.

She was going to fill Kaname's life with the good news of the world that he helped create, and perhaps fill it with goodness again with the life they would be able to live now.

Yuuki nudged herself closer to her beloved, and made her eyes obvious to him.

He met with her eyes and smiled, before turning his head back to the window.

The car rolled on until they finally made it back to the gate of the house.

This did look familiar to the fallen King, though it also looked different in some senses.

Aging wasn't very kind to life and what it makes as time rolls by.

The car stopped, and Yuuki was the first to get out, only to guide everyone else that was in the car.

"Ruka, Akatsuki, would you prepare the house for Kaname's arrival"? She asked.

Ruka was happy to do so, and guided her husband to follow her.

"So unusual", Kaname stated.

He stated at the house that held everything he was as a person.

"Welcome home", Ai said.

 _(Forgive me and my tacky writing this Sunday. I'm so burnt out from school, but I really wanted to write this. Thanks for being so kind in your reviews, it makes me want to write and even try drawing this up in manga form. I love reading what you guys have to say, so again, thank you for those reviews. Have a good day : ))) )_


End file.
